vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Patamon (Takeru Takaishi)
|-|Takeru and Patamon= |-|Takeru (02)= |-|Takeru (Tri)= |-|Tokomon= |-|Pegasmon= |-|Angemon= |-|HolyAngemon= |-|Seraphimon= Summary Takeru and Patamon are main characters from Digimon Adventure and its sequels. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 6-C | 6-C | 3-C | At least 3-C, Low 1-C via Testament Name: Takeru Takaishi | Tokomon | Patamon | Angemon | Holyangemon | Seraphimon Origin: Digimon Gender: Male | Genderless, but regarded as Male Age: 7 (Adventure), 11 (02), 14 (Tri) | Unknown Classification: Human, Chosen Child/DigiDestined, Crest bearer of Hope | Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Flight, Air Manipulation | All previous abilities, Holy Manipulation | All Patamon abilities, Mastery over Staves and Rods, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation | All previous abilities, Dimensional BFR and Sealing via Heaven's Gate, Healing, Master Swordsmen and Shield User, Can negate the durability of evil enemies via "Judgement Slash, Can remove Curses | All previous abilities, Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Can recreate the Big Bang, though this is a suicide attack) Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Should be comparable to other Rookie Digimon such as Guilmon) | Island level (Can damage Tyrannomon. Comparable with Flamedramon) | Island level (At least comparable to Gatomon) | Galaxy level (Should be at least comparable to Zudomon and AtlurKabutermon, the latter of whom destroyed the Mysterious Universe. Stronger than Wendimon, who created a pocket dimension containing a Sun and Vademon, who destroyed entire stars and substained a galaxy sized realm.Held his own against Piemon and struggled against BlackWarGreymon) | At least Galaxy level (Comparable to other Ultimate level Digimon. Managed to faze Cherubimon during the events of Digimon Adventure 02: Hurricane Touchdown!!), Low Complex Multiverse level+ via Testament (Recreates the Big Bang that created the entire Digital World. This is a suicide attack, however) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep pace with Agumon and Tentomon) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Equal to other Champion Digimon such as Tyrannomon) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic Reactions/Combat Speed (Equal to other Champion Digimon such as Tyrannomon) | Relativistic with FTL reactions (Kept pace with Angewomon) | Relativistic+ with FTL reactions (Can keep up with Piemon and BlackWarGreymon) | At least Relativistic+ with FTL reactions (Should be faster than HolyAngemon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ (Scaling to other Child\Rookie Digimon) | Island Class (Can damage Tyranomon in Adventure 02 Episode 3) | Island Class | Galactic Class (Damages BlackWarGreymon) | Galactic Class (Appeared to do more damage to Cherubimon then Angemon and Angewomon combined, and should increase with level) Durability: Large Building level+ (Scaling with other Child\Rookie Digimon) | Island level | Island level | Galaxy level | At least Galaxy level Stamina: High Range: Looks about 40 feet (going by when Angemon attacks giant Devimon) Standard Equipment: Staff while as Angemon. An energy sword gauntlet while as HolyAngemon Intelligence: Normal Weaknesses: Needing Takeru to assume his stronger forms, Patamon could devolve into lesser forms if he uses up too much energy. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Patamon *'Air Shot/Boom Bubble:' Sucks in air then spews an air shot out in one burst. *'Kūchū Air Shot/Aerial Boom Bubble: '''Fires an Air Shot while airborne. *'Slamming Attack:' Tackles the enemy. *'Wing Slap:' Slaps foe with its ears. *'Patapata Hover: Flies through the sky. *'Air Slam: '''Shoots forward through the air, hitting an enemy. *'Thousand Wing: 'Begins spinning in the air while attacking the enemy with its ears. Can release blades of wind. *'Sparking Air Shot/Sparking Boom Bubble: 'A glittering, powered-up version of Air Shot. *'Air Gust: Inflates his body and spits out clouds. *'Spin Kick: Spins once on the ground, hitting an enemy with one wing. *'''Slamming Attack Bomb: An attack where Patamon flies forward while spinning. *'Aerial Slamming Attack Bomb:'' ''Dive bombs the enemy while spinning. '''Pegasusmon *'Silver Blaze:' Fires a holy beam from its bow. *'Shooting Star:' Creates outer space inside of both its wings, sending down shooting stars. *'Needle Rain:' Shoots needle-like hair strands from its mane. *'Sanctuary Bind:' Combines powers with Nefertimon to create a ring of light. *'Rodeo Kick: '''Unleashes a powerful blow with its hind legs. *'Pegasus Drop: Attacks with a powerful headbutt. '''Angemon *'Heaven's Knuckle/Hand of Fate:' Gathers holy power in its fist and shoots a beam of holy light from it. *'Holy Rod:' Hits the opponent with its glowing Holy Rod. *'God Typhoon:' Spins its Holy Rod or both itself and the Holy Rod to create a tornado. *'Angel Slam: '''Uses its Holy Rod to pick up an enemy and slam it into the ground. *'Staff Sweep: Trips the opponent with the Holy Rod. *'Halo Attack: '''Spins through the air swinging its Holy Rod. *'Glide: '''Flaps its wings to stay airborne. '''Holyangemon *'Heaven's Gate/Gate of Destiny:' Opens a portal to another dimension that sucks in the enemy and seals them away, or blasts the enemy with light from the gate. *'Excalibur:' Extends its energy sword on its right arm and attacks. *'Holy Desinfection/Magna Antidote:' Cures cursed status ailments on allies (including transformation spells). *'Soul Banish:' Glows with holy energy before either firing one or more energy blades or unleashing a powerful kick. *'Flying Sword: '''Rushes forward through the air to stab with its outstretched 'Excalibur. *'Shield and Counter: '''Blocks an incoming attack with its beam shield, following up with a sword slash. *'Holy Jump/Magna Jump: 'Uses holy power to launch straight up into the sky. *'Excaliburst: '''Powers up the Excalibur and then slices the enemy. '''Seraphimon *'Seven Heavens/Strike of the Seven Stars:' Fires seven great orbs of holy energy to destroy all evil. *'Testament:' Uses the deepest mystery to convert his mortal life into a Big Bang. *'Divine Breaker:' Sends forth a formidable ball of crackling lightning from its fist. *'Excalibur:' Extends its energy sword on its right arm and attacks. *'Ascension Hallow:' Calls down powerful bolts of lightning. Key: Patamon | Pegasusmon | Angemon | HolyAngemon | Seraphimon Note: This profile covers Patamon as he appears in the Digimon Adventure continuity. For a composite Seraphimon, see here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Anime Characters Category:Kids Category:Flight Users Category:Angels Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Healers Category:Staff Users Category:Chosen Children Category:Sword Users Category:Monsters Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Holy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Law Users